Not the boy next door
by passionrulesme
Summary: Blaine never really thought about relationships or anything. That was until Kurt Hummel moved into the house next door...
1. Chapter 1

It may have been a lazy Saturday to most but Blaine Anderson was always up before everyone else.

He said he just got use to getting up early because of school but the truth was he never wanted to miss a second of the world in fear he may miss something.

As usual Blaine was up before his parents, he went to the lounge to look out the window.

Something was different, he wasn't sure what but it wasn't the same.

After minutes of pondering he realized the "For sale" sign next door was gone and there were two cars on the drive way.

Blaine's first idea was to go over and say hello but then he realized it was 7:03 on a Saturday and they would probably still be asleep.

A couple of hours passed, his parents were up and out the door to work meaning Blaine was home alone.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his front door. Blaine opened the door to a boy a little older than him and insanely good looking.

Blaine didn't know what to say. His words were whisked away from him, something that had never happened before.

"Hey, I'm Kurt. My family just moved in next door and we're having family over tonight but our can opener broke, don't suppose you have one we could borrow?"

Kurt smiled politely as Blaine processed what had just happened.

"Oh, sure. Come in"

Blaine choked out finally as he walked to the kitchen and began opening cupboards and draws.

"So what brings you to Lima?"

"Oh I've always lived in Lima; we had to move because my dad's opening a new tire shop. Pretty boring"

Blaine pulled out the can opener from under many other cooking utensils and handed it to Kurt.

"Thank you. I'll bring it back in an hour or so"

Kurt headed towards the door and looked back at Blaine

"Okay, sure. Bye"

Blaine said with a smile as Kurt waved and headed out the door.

Blaine went into the lounge and had to sit down, what just happened? Blaine just blacked out.

Blaine had no idea how he was feeling, he had no idea how he was suppose to be feeling. Blaine had never been in a relationship, he'd never thought much about it either and he was always too busy focusing on his school.

Blaine just always assumed he liked girls but these emotions he was feeling now made him think again...


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had a very bad case of writers block thanks to all these exams that have just melted my brain so sorry this chapter isn't too good :( x**

Blaine sat down on the couch and tried to remember about what had just happened. His memory was blank; the only thing he could think about was his flawless face.

This was all completely foreign to him. He'd never felt this way about anyone and he never thought he would feel this way about a guy.

He then realized Kurt was coming back, and he looked a complete and utter mess.

His hair had no gel, he just threw on some random clothes from his wardrobe and he just looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Blaine ran to the bathroom like his life depended on it to straighten himself up. He gelled his hair and put on clothes that matched then went back into the lounge to wait.

Blaine was confused to say the least. He'd never felt this way about anyone and the last person he thought he would feel this way towards was a boy.

He thought about it and decided to shrug it off, it couldn't be anything serious and Blaine was prone to over react to things.

Moments later there was another knock at the door. Blaine bounced to his feet and ran to the door like an excited puppy.

He opened the door to Kurt once again. His heart skipped a beat but Blaine tried to ignore it.

"Hey, just returning your can opener. Thanks again for letting us borrow it"

Blaine nearly zoned out, watching every movement of Kurt's face.

"Oh, it's fine" Blaine said, taking the can opener for Kurt. He was racking his brain for another conversation topic so Kurt didn't have to leave but he couldn't think of anything.

"Okay, bye then"

_N_o, please don't leave

Blaine said internally, but he was gone.

That was six months ago and Blaine and Kurt had grown closer as everyday passed by. They were now best friends and loved to hang out together.

Blaine still didn't know if he was gay or not but all he knew was he loved to see Kurt and tried to see him every opportunity he got.

It was a Friday evening, movie night for Kurt and Blaine. They were in Kurt's room watching some old movie; they were both distracted with homework.

Blaine usually slept over at Kurt's on a Friday evening since the rest of Kurt's family were usually out.

"Okay, enough studying. What's wrong?" Kurt said, flipping his book shut. Blaine looked up to him confused.

"W-what are you talking about?" Blaine responded, slightly nervous

"You've been acting really off lately, like you're hiding something, now what's wrong?"

Blaine immediately knew what he meant when he said that.

"There's nothing wrong" Blaine said, eyes glued to his book.

"Blaine, we're meant to be best friends, why won't you tell me?"

Blaine sighed as he looked up to Kurt.

"You really want to know...?"

Blaine asked, half sarcastically since he knew Kurt wanted to know everything about him

"Yes, of course I do!"

Kurt said, almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm just tired I guess" Blaine lied, he hated lying to Kurt but he didn't know what else he could do

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I know you better than that" Kurt said, slightly frustrated.

Blaine didn't know what else to say, he was pretty stuck.

"Stop pretending like everything is okay because I know it's not. You can tell me anything Blaine; I'm your best friend"

"I'll tell you another day. It's not that important" Blaine said, looking down to his book.

"Well okay then, if your sure" Kurt said hesitantly, he was anxious to change the subject.

"What do you think of that new guy that joined the Warblers? He's super cute right?"

Blaine grunted. He didn't know how he felt about Kurt however he did know he hated hearing Kurt talk about other guy's who he thought were "cute" and "hot". Kurt looked over to Blaine with a little twinkle in his eye.

"You're so cute when you get jealous"

Blaine's heart skipped a beat like the first time they met. It took him a second to register the second half of that sentence; he stopped listening after 'You're so cute'

"I'm not jealous!" Blaine retaliated as Kurt chuckled to himself.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I don't have a chance with him or any other guy for that matter" Kurt said, Blaine scoffed and smiled slightly since he always thought he would be the one saying that.

"What are you scoffing at? It's true" Kurt said miserably. Blaine looked to him with a look of disbelief. Surely Kurt couldn't really think that?

"Don't be stupid, of course it's not true" Blaine replied, flashing a gentle smile Kurt's way.

"That's easy for you to say, you could get any girl you want" Kurt said. Blaine took a big deep breath.

"W-what if I don't want a girl...?" Blaine said and turned to Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who read and asked me to write more, I was going to delete this story but you kept me going. Plus I know no one likes short chapters so extra long chapter for you all :D x**

Kurt turned to Blaine after a few seconds of taking everything in.

"Blaine, I-I don't understand. Are...Are you saying you're gay?" Kurt said confused.

"Yes...um, no. Uggh! I don't know!" Blaine said frustrated as he put his face in his hands, wishing he hadn't said anything at all now.

"Blaine, is that why you've been acting off?" Kurt asked, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine looked up to Kurt. Blaine's eyes were glazed and red. He remained silent and nodded.

"Oh Blainers. Have you told your parents?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up to him with a stern look.

"Of course not, I haven't told anyone in fact I'm not even one hundred percent sure! Please don't tell anyone Kurt" Blaine pleaded, his eyes now widening with a look of desperation.

"I won't, I promise" Kurt leant forward to wrap his arms around Blaine.

"You can always talk to me, I'm here for you" Kurt said.

"Thank you" Blaine replied, muffled into Kurt's shoulder.

A few months past but neither of them brought it up again. Blaine still slept over at Kurt's from Friday to Saturday but Blaine wanted to know more. Nothing had changed between the two of them, it hadn't got awkward or anything so Blaine thought Kurt would be the perfect person to talk to about it.

Blaine went over like normal and they got together to watch another film. It took Blaine nearly two hours to pluck the courage to say something to Kurt.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine looked over to Kurt. His eyes were fixated on the screen however as soon as Blaine's timid, gentle voice hit his ears his head spun round to him.

"Yeah?" Kurt said in a light heart manner, a small smile beginning to crack on his face

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine looked down to the floor; Kurt could tell he was nervous so he tried to appear as open and friendly as possible.

"Of course you can, go right ahead" Kurt sat up and smiled at Blaine who was still looking at the floor.

"W-what's it like? Being with a guy...?" Blaine was still looking to the floor, he couldn't make eye contact, and he was shy enough as it is.

Kurt hadn't had many boyfriends; about two or three and they only lasted a couple of months but since Kurt was the only gay guy he knew and he'd had more boyfriends than he ever did so he figured he was the person to talk to.

"I guess it; it kind of feels...It's hard to explain. I imagine it's just what dating a girl is like if you're straight. It just feels right, if you get me. You just feel whole"

Blaine just nodded while Kurt was talking, taking in every piece of information he could even though Kurt wasn't very descriptive.

"A-and what's it like...kissing a guy?" Blaine mumbled to the floor. Kurt smiled at how cute he was when he blushed. His face was red as a ruby and Kurt found it adorable.

"The whole cliché firework thing is true, but only if you love them. It's an incredible feeling to be able to share with someone. It's romantic and passionate and, it's awesome"

They both chuckled. Kurt looked up to Blaine who was still blushing and looking to the floor.

"Anything else?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No...Thank you" Blaine peered up slightly, still red.

"Come here" Kurt patted at the side of the bed. "I want to be the first guy you cuddle with" Kurt said with a cute smile. Blaine wasn't sure how to react to that. He looked to Kurt who nodded and he lay beside him. They sat up slightly against the head board as Kurt put his arms around Blaine and Blaine smile although inside he was screaming.

Blaine now knew there was no greater feeling than falling asleep in Kurt's arms...

The next morning, Blaine was still cradled in Kurt's arms. Kurt hadn't woken up yet so Blaine decided to just lay there and enjoy the feeling of warmth and protection Kurt provided.

Blaine had to sigh at the fact he would probably never get to do this again even thought it was probably the greatest thing Blaine had ever felt.

He felt safe, wanted and protected from everything else in this world.

Blaine could feel Kurt beginning to move and looked up to see him beginning to open his eyes. Blaine smiled at him though he had been smiling ever since he first woke up.

"Morning" Blaine said chirpily with a huge grin on his face

"Morning, you seem pretty happy" Kurt said, Blaine just chuckled.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize my arms were still tangled around you" Kurt said, almost embarrassed.

"It's fine. I like cuddling with you" Blaine responded almost instantly. Kurt squeezed him tight and smiled. They just laid there for a few minutes enjoying each other's company.

"I suppose we should do something productive today, fancy going to the Lima bean?" Blaine suggested.

"You just read my mind. I could do with a coffee to warm me up" Kurt said.

"Am I not warm enough for you?" Blaine joked.

"I think you could do with one too, you feel freezing" Kurt said, rubbing his hand over Blaine's arm in an attempt to warm it up.

Blaine didn't notice, the only thing that was on his mind was Kurt and how warm he was. He could do with a coffee, it might wake him up a bit more and help him remember last night's events. At the moment, it was all a blur.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt untangled his limbs from Blaine and stood up, he went to the bathroom to get ready whilst Blaine laid there for a moment, reminiscing and enjoying all of the memories with Kurt. Blaine got up, dressed and sorted out his hair just before Kurt arrived back from the bathroom.

They both headed downstairs and out to Kurt's car. They spent the trip there singing along to whatever song came on the radio.

This was one of the things Blaine loved in Kurt, that he was so carefree. At home he couldn't do that. He was barely allowed to go out; sleeping at Kurt's house was a treat for him because his parents were much more relaxed. One bad grade on his report card and all this would be gone.

They arrived at the Lima bean and pushed open its grand wooden and glass doors. They both ordered and sat down at a table.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was such a pain last night..." Kurt looked to him confused for a second, thinking back to what happened last night. Blaine couldn't help feeling a little guilty for asking Kurt so many questions, especially since they were about his private life and pretty personal.

"Oh, you mean the questions? Don't fret about it, it was nice to feel useful for a while" Blaine smiled.

Suddenly, a tall figure was towering above them. "Hey Kurt, didn't think I'd see you here".

Sebastian Smyth. The newbie at Dalton and also known as the heart throb of Dalton. Every straight guy wanted to be him, every gay guy (apart from Blaine) wanted to be with him and every girl wanted to be a guy just so they could be with him.

He could remember Kurt calling him "super cute" a few weeks ago when they all barely knew his name, making Blaine despise him even more.

"Hey Sebastian, you know Blaine right?" Blaine forced a smile as Sebastian looked down to him. Kurt and Sebastian had been getting too friendly for Blaine's liking. It was obvious Sebastian had a crush on Kurt. With all the flirting and joking you must have been blind not to see it. Blaine hated to admit it to himself but he was almost certain Kurt felt the same way towards Sebastian.

At their sleep over's, he was always topic number one on Kurt list and it killed Blaine. Blaine always avoided Sebastian as best he could which would explain the lack of eye contact between Blaine and Sebastian.

"Anyway, I managed to score a couple of tickets to the local production of wicked, one of your favorites if I'm not mistaken?" Kurt nodded with a wide smile on his face. "And I was wondering if you would accompany me?"

Kurt briefly glanced over to Blaine, looking down on the table. "Oh, I'm kind of hanging out Blaine" Kurt was uneasy of what to do.

"Go..." Blaine mumbled before Kurt and Sebastian glanced over in Blaine's direction. Blaine cleared his throat before speaking again. "Go, go enjoy yourself. We can hang out some other time"

Kurt looked to Blaine, not completely convinced he meant what he said. "Blaine, are you sure?"

_No, you're blowing me off to go off with that meerkat faced douchbag!_

Blaine said to himself internally but he just smiled and said "Yeah, go. Have a good time" Kurt smiled to him as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Thank you Blaine, I'll call you when I get home" Blaine nodded as he headed out of the door with Sebastian. It pained Blaine to see Kurt with another boy. He didn't even want his coffee anymore. He tossed it straight in the bin and headed out.

Luckily, the Lima bean wasn't too far from Blaine's house which was fortunate since Kurt was his ride home. It took him about ten minutes to walk home.

He walked through the front door to see his mother in the kitchen and his farther in the lounge, watching TV. He tried to walk straight past him but he was stopped by his father's deep, masculine voice. "Where have you been Blaine?" his voice echoed throughout the room as Blaine stopped in his tracks as soon as the first word hit his ear.

"Out with Kurt..." Blaine responded. "Out with him again?" Blaine sighed. "Well he is my best friend" His farther turned to him "You need to widen your circle of friends..."

_And how am I supposed to do that when I'm barely even allowed out of the house?_

Blaine thought to himself. He didn't say another word and went straight upstairs to his room.

His room was like a sanctuary to Blaine. The only place he could escape the judging eyes of his farther.

He turned up his music full blast and began flipping though a text book, trying to get some revision done before his algebra test on Wednesday.

About an hour later he could hear shouting coming from downstairs, it sounded like his mom. He walked out of his room to the sound of his mom yelling his name.

"What?" Blaine screamed, getting her to shut up.

"There's someone at the door for you!" She replied.

Blaine sprinted to the front door to find Kurt stood there with an awkward look on his face.

"Kurt? What you doing here?" Blaine said, very confused.

"I came for you. I know you're going through a lot right now and I'm meant to be your best friend. I felt bad abandoning you for an armature production of wicked and Sebastian. I'm sorry" Kurt said with wide eyes.

"It's fine" Blaine said. Before he could say anything else Kurt's arms were wrapped around Blaine as he hugged him. And just like that, Blaine felt whole again...


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of minutes later, Blaine went back inside to see his dad standing by the door, looking displeased with his son.

"What did he want?" his voice boomed.

"Nothing, he just wanted to see me" Blaine replied, trying to dodge around his dad and avoid his piercing stare but he failed.

"You're hanging around with him more and more and" Blaine didn't give his dad a chance to finish before he was trying to swerve around him but failed once again. His dad grabbed his wrist as he tried to leave and gripped him hard.

"Don't even dare walk away from me! Show some respect to me, I am your farther! You will do as I say, got it?" His dads grip tightened with every word.

Blaine didn't say a word although he was becoming more and more scared of his farther with every word that passed his lips.

"You are going to stop spending so much time with that boy. I don't like him" His dad commanded as Blaine yanked his arm from his father's grip.

"There's a lot you don't know about me that you would hate..." Blaine paused for a second as he watched his dad storm upstairs to his study. Blaine sighed and went through to the lounge to sit down. He saw his wrist was red thanks to his father's tight grip.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. A smile appeared on his face when he saw it was from Kurt.

_You okay Blaine? I saw your dad behind you and he didn't look too happy_

**Oh yeah, we had a bit of an argument. I think he might know I'm gay**

_Really? Did you tell him?_

**Well, not exactly. We were talking about you and he said he didn't like you and I said "There's a lot you don't know about me that you would hate" he may be mean but he's not stupid...**

_Do you want to come over till the heat dies down?_

**If that's okay the please**

_Of course it's okay, come over when you're ready_

Blaine was so glad he had Kurt; he really didn't know what would have happened if he wasn't there. He strolled round to Kurt's, strangely excited. He walked up the driveway and Kurt was on the doorstep to meet him. He sauntered up the driveway and Kurt began walking towards him with open arms. Gladly, Blaine walked straight into Kurt's arms and walked straight into the sense of safety and security Blaine craved.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked with a hint of concern recognizable in his voice.

"I'll be fine" Blaine muffled into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulder as he led him inside. Kurt sat him down in the couch and took his hand as he sat next to him.

"Listen, I know it's hard believe me but remember you can always talk to me. I've been through it, maybe not as bad as you but if I can help in any way then tell me. Going through it alone is the last thing I want for you, I would have killed for someone like me to talk to. Don't hesitate to ask"

Blaine was paying attention little attention to what Kurt saying. He was just watching every little motion his perfect face made. He managed to pick up one the gist of what he said.

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine smiled at him and Kurt smiled back. Blaine didn't even realize Kurt was holding his hand, he was too distant.

"Why don't we go upstairs and watch a movie? My dad just got me Rent" Blaine stayed silent but nodded in agreement. They both trotted upstairs to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt put the DVD in and they both sat on the bed.

"Kurt...?" Blaine mumbled quietly.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied. Blaine hesitated for a moment before finally saying something.

"Can we snuggle again?" Blaine was avoiding eye contact with Kurt. Kurt didn't say anything. He just got up close to Blaine only this time he wasn't facing away from him; he was facing towards the front of Blaine, looking straight at him. Blaine had never felt so close or intimate with someone. Neither of them was paying attention to the film anymore, they were just smiling at each other and staring deeply into each other's eyes. Blaine became lost in his gentle, soft, aqua eyes

"Your eyelashes are so long" Kurt stated out of nowhere. Blaine chuckled.

_Kiss him! Kiss him now! _That was the only thing Blaine's brain was telling him. He tried to ignore it but it was no use. His lips looked so pink and perfect it was impossible to resist. Blaine was struggling to not just go for Kurt's face with no mercy.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Blaine wanted to say something but he was chocked by the fact the only thing he could think of saying was 'I'm dying to kiss you'. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, Kurt looked concerned.

"Blaine what's wrong? Are you uncomfortable? Do you want to stop?" Kurt sat up, looking scared for a moment.

'Screw it!' Blaine thought in his head. He sat up in front of Kurt and lunged forward, pretty much attacking his lips. He saw stars and fireworks and god knows what else, he was completely lost in the moment. He had never felt this way, this was a completely new emotion and a completely new experience to him and he like it, he liked it a lot. Sadly, he was dropped back in reality when he pulled back to see Kurt, almost gasping for air and looking straight at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine knew he shouldn't have done that just by looking at Kurt so he ran. He got up from the bed and ran straight out and back to his house. He didn't even acknowledge his mother or father; he just ran straight up to his room and shut himself in. He fell onto his bed and curled up into a ball for some comfort. It wasn't long till the tears began to flow for a bit before he cried himself into a deep slumber...


End file.
